Night Out
by aika-chan02
Summary: Lire was just walking home when suddenly, a group of men tried to rape her! Who will save her?


**Another Grand Chase fanfic I made. This time, I'll be making a fanfic about my second favorite GC couple, you'll find out by reading!**

**I do not own Grand Chase, it belongs to Ntreev and KoG. I only own the plot.**

The Grand Chase decided to spend the night to enjoy themselves - the two Kanavan knights were dating at a bar, the thief and the mage were somewhere in a park, holding hands and stargazing, the red-haired fighter was stalking the oracle and dancer of Xenia – but what about Lire?

She was walking home from her archery practice. It's been two years since they've defeated the evil queen of Darkness, Kaze'aze. The Knight Master decided to take a break, same as the Grand Chase warriors. (The boys started dating their girlfriends.)

It was getting late and Lire had to get home immediately before she gets ambushed.

"I haven't seen Ryan for a long time…" she said to herself.

Ryan was an elven druid from Eryuell island. He was a cheerful elf who would play pranks on monsters. He has the power to transform into a creature. As years passed, he was now a Vanquisher and he can transform into Magnus Dan.

She reached the Elven Forest. She looked up into the sky to see the full moon glowing. She likes it when there's a full moon.

She was about to reach her home when a group of men appeared in front of her. They stared at her with their menacing eyes as they walked near her.

"Hey there, little lady," a man, who was drunk, called.

Lire stepped backwards until her back bumped against a bark of a tree. "W-what do you want?" she demanded, she took out her Composite Bow. She was about to shot arrows at them when two men knocked it off her hand. It fell on the ground with a loud thud.

She was going to pick it up when the men grabbed her arms and threw her on the ground. She struggled from their grasp. She kicked one man by the crotch.

Another man slapped her across the face. She felt his breath hot on her neck. "Do you wanna have some fun tonight?" he asked sinisterly.

"L-let go of me or I'll…" she yelled, but interrupted when the man started kissing her neck. She screamed when she felt the man's hand clench on her breast. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as the men started to jeer, watching their friend rape the young elf girl.

_Ryan, wish you were here… _she thought.

Just then, out of nowhere, a Storm Pike flew like a boomerang towards the men. The man on top of her was hit on the head, knocking him out. While his companions crouched down to dodge it. The Storm Pike flew back to where it came from.

"Get your hands off her!" said a voice.

"W gotta get out of here," said another man. He and his companions left, they dragged the unconscious man along with them and left.

Lire got up and picked up her Composite Bow from the ground. She realized she has wounds and bruises on her arms and legs. She lost her ponytail, causing her blonde hair to fall like giant waves. She looked up to see her savior. She was surprised.

It was Ryan.

He approached and knelt down in front of her. "Are you okay?" he asked audibly.

Lire couldn't hold back her tears. She fell against his chest and cried. "Oh… Ryan…" she sobbed.

The druid put his arms around the young elf girl. "It's okay, Lire… as long as you're with me…" he whispered in her ear.

--

She is tending on her wounds when the elven druid sat down next to her. She gave him a sweet smile. "Thanks for saving me," she smiled at him.

"No prob," he replied. "What were you doing back there, anyway?" he asked.

"I was walking home from my archery practice when those men attacked me," she sighed. "I would have been killed if you weren't there," she looked away from him. "You know, about that incident back there, I was hoping if we could… uhm… you know…?" she said awkwardly.

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind…" Lire replied. A huge disappointment formed on her face.

Ryan knew he couldn't deny her.

"Come here," he whispered, pulling Lire towards him. "I know what you mean,"

With this, he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply. Lire felt her heart spinning. She kissed him back as she started to moan and lean closer to him.

He pushed her on a bed, and he was on top of her. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, while she pushed hers inside his mouth.

As they kissed, he began to take her shirt off, exposing her skin.

**Okay, okay, that's enough! I don't want to type the scene all over. I don't watch hentai or even look at explicit materials. Sorry if the scene was interrupted by me. No offense for lemon lovers. -_-"**


End file.
